Electrical connectors are often fit into an electronics assembly in close proximity to other components, which can make it difficult to remove the connectors with a hand and without causing damage to the connectors. In particular, one such connector is a press-fit connector that requires compression of interlocking tabs located on the sides of the connector for removal of the connector from an electronics board or other electronics assembly. Improper removal can cause damage to the interlocking tabs, the connector interface, or the connected circuit board of the electronics assembly, or all of these, any of which can be costly and difficult to repair or replace in many instances. Typically, such connectors are removed manually. For removal, the connector interlocking tabs must be depressed fully before the connector can be pulled from its connection, or there is a risk of damage. However, in many cases due to the limited and cramped available space surrounding the connector, the interlocking tabs may not always be compressed fully (i.e., there is a lack of consistency in depressing the interlocking tabs at the same time or in the same direction or with the same force, which can be problematic and lead to the damage of the connector or the circuit board once forces used to pull the connector from its connected state are exerted on the connector.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.